Nightmare
by Natalie-Sarah
Summary: InuKag After a night of being together Kagome believes Inuyasha betrayed her for Kikyo, she leaves to never return will that change when she discovers she's pregnant?
1. And So It Begins

A.N- This is an Inu/Kag story Title: Nightmare by Natalie-Sarah PG-13 Drama/Angst/Romance Song in chapter "Hello" by Evanescence  
  
I was really upset when I thought of this idea and loving the anime Inu- Yasha so much, I decided to write a story about it. This is my first Inu fic so we'll see how it goes. I didn't have a beta for this chapter but I'll get one for the next one if you guys like this story. Thanks to my cousin Andrea who first introduced my to the Inu-Yasha world!! Also I'm writing Inu-Yasha's name the same as it appears in the manga, my references.  
  
P.S – Normally I don't swear in my stories but I find it a bit redundant not too, since this is Inu-Yasha and they cuss all the time. Some Kikyo bashing ( not ruthless or relentlessly though)  
  
Setting: Present, Kagome's Room  
  
"Damn you, Inu-Yasha for doing this to me!" Whispered a pretty girl of 15, with long silky black hair and sparkling blue eyes. With usually such a cheerful disposition hearing such hopelessness and anger from her was downright unnerving.  
  
"Kagome!" cried her mother's voice from downstairs. "Dinner is ready!"  
  
The girl Kagome blinked back angry tears while opening her door a crack while calling out "I'm not hungry, mom!" About ready to close her door she heard her mother's voice again.  
  
"Sweetie, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" she cried out, frustration edging out her voice. As if on second thought, to keep her ever so well-meaning mother from coming upstairs to see why she wouldn't eat. She added, "I have a lot of homework, no time!"  
  
"Okay," came her mother's faint reply from the kitchen.  
  
Kagome quickly shut her door before being questioned a third time. Turning slowly and walking to towards her desk, she paused and glanced at the two small objects that incited her anger against this Inu-Yasha in the first place. One read: , the other: PREGNANT.  
  
Those tears that threatened to fall earlier when she was talking to her mom finally did. "Oh what am I going to do?! How could this happen?!" She thought frantically. Well she knew how it happened but still, she didn't think it happen to her. "It was only one time."  
  
Flash-Back Setting: Feudal Era, Nightfall, downpour of rain  
  
Kagome was tired of traveling for the day and wanted to stop. However, a certain half dog demon insisted they press on until they find a village for decent shelter. Frankly, Kagome could've cared less for a decent shelter; she had been on her feet all day and just wanted to sit down. Her little fox-demon friend Shippo also agreed with her and voiced his opinion. "Come on Inu-Yasha quit being such a heartless jerk; we're all tired so let's just find shelter in the forest instead."  
  
The young fox-demon's words were met with a "Keh" and a smack across the head. Over the roar of the rain, a demon child's wails and a girl's voice calling out "Sit!" a crash could be heard where upon the half demon Inu-Yasha could be seen embedded into the earth.  
  
"Hey look a village!" cried a monk who had been wondering near the rear of the group, with a girl dressed in a black demon exterminator's outfit. In the girl's arms was a tiny demon cat who shivered against the onslaught of the rain.  
  
"Thank goodness" said the girl as she hugged her pet cat closer. "You know your good for some things at times, Monk."  
  
A devious smile formed on the monk's face. "Many thanks, Sango," he said as his hand reached for her rear. It was met with a sharp slap.  
  
"Can't you think of anything but that for a while?!" Sango demanded.  
  
"Of course, Sango that's when I think of your lovely face and body and all the things I could do to......" The monk's words were promptly met with another slap this time to the face.  
  
"Your really perverted you know that?!" Screeched Sango.  
  
"But Sango let me explain, I only meant...."  
  
"One more word, monk and I'll make an exception to only slaying demons!!"  
  
"Sango, Miroku cut it out!" said a muddy Inu-Yasha. "Let's just get headed towards the village before we do anything else." Sango about to argue otherwise but it was cut short by Miroku's hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. She nodded silently and fell into step with the group again.  
  
Once at the village they found shelter at the village elder's home, after exercising some "demons" from it courtesy of Miroku. Inu-Yasha still sulky from being sat by Kagome in the mud refused to talk to anyone. Before turning in for the night Kagome made a last ditch attempt to talk to him. "Hey," she said as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Hmph" was all Inu-Yasha's reply.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for subduing you, Inu-Yasha but you can't always pick on Shippo like that." No reply came from the hanyou so she continued. "I just thought I should try to explain before you refuse to talk to me anymore, and anyways why are you so upset? It's only a little mud." She said glancing over his robes.  
  
At this Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped to hers "Only a little mud?!" He repeated sarcastically. "You think I'm mad because I got muddy? Keh! Damn it, How about the fact that you always take Shippo's side over mine!"  
  
Kagome frowned "That's what your upset about?"  
  
"Yes, moron." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey what did I do to...." Kagome never finished her question because at the next moment Inu-Yasha reached out and pulled her to him. Blushing and clearly flustered Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha only to see him staring straight back at her with an emotion on his face and in his eyes she only saw every once in a while. Moreover, that was when he was with Kikyo, but Kikyo wasn't here so why was he looking at her like that?  
  
Kagome wasn't sure what happened next, who kissed who first, but soon they both were kissing the other back. Inu-Yasha broke the kiss to stare at her, his eyes asking a silent question of continuing. Slowly Kagome nodded yes, and found herself being scooped up and carried in his arms towards the woods, the rain had stopped but she figured it wouldn't have stopped either of them anyways.  
  
That same night not sure what awakened her, Kagome looked around to find herself back inside the elder's house. At first glance outside she gasped to see Inu-Yasha up and dressed and following Kikyo's Soul Snatchers. "What? How can he just up and follow them to Kikyo after what just happened between us?" Kagome thought frantically. "Maybe this means he still chooses to be with Kikyo over me." Tears streaming down her face Kagome quickly resolved that she would leave for good, that night. "If he wants to be with Kikyo fine, let him be. In fact hope they both go to hell together, too."  
  
Quickly getting dressed and packing her things and leaving the jewel shards beside her best friend Sango were she was sure to find them when she woke up, Kagome vowed once more never to return. Making her way to the well was easier then she thought, Inu-Yasha didn't come running after her to stop her, "Of course not he's far to busy with Kikyo." Before leaping into the well Kagome took one last glance around and whispered "Goodbye Inu-Yasha, I hope your happy now. And even if you did chose Kikyo over me I still..............love you." Wiping away more tears she finally leapt into the well.

End Flash-Back  
  
That had been several weeks ago, but Kagome made sure Inu-Yasha couldn't get through by combining her own priestess powers to her grandfather's demon seals. And so far he hadn't. But today she had just found out she was pregnant.  
  
She didn't know in all honesty what to do. She couldn't consider an abortion it went against her beliefs, but she couldn't keep this baby she was only fifteen. It was like a bad Lifetime movie "Fifteen and Pregnant" except real life. Too depressed and frustrated to think anymore, Kagome flipped on her stereo and heard a new song by from that band Evanescence.  
  
"Playground school bell rings again."  
  
"Rain clouds come to play again"  
  
"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"  
  
"Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"If I smile and don't believe."  
  
"Soon I know I'll wake from this dream."  
  
"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken"  
  
"Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide"  
  
"Don't Cry"  
  
"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping alone"  
  
"Hello I'm still here"  
  
"All that's left of yesterday"  
  
When would this dream, nightmare end?  
  
A.N-Ooooo what's gonna happen next? Will Inu get through the well? Does he know Kagome's pregnant? Why did he go see Kikyo? All will be revealed in time. LOL!!


	2. Dream or Premonition?

A.N- Sorry for the delay. I went on vacation to S.C and just got back yesterday. I also want to thank my best friend Adrienne for being my Beta. She also writes stories too, by the way. There really good. Her pen name is migratingcoconut. Anyways I realized I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chap. So here it goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own or never will Inu-Yasha, there are no profits being made from this story so please don't sue me I have nothing!!!

"And this equals what, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Huh?" Kagome raised her head from the crook of her arm**.** Several minutes earlier she had resolved herself to try and stay awake through Geometry. Obviously that plan failed.

"Ms. Higurashi?" The teacher replied. "I asked you when reflected across the y axis, what does the point 6,45 become?"

"Ummm..............the y axis is 6,45?" The teacher glared at her unflinchingly. "So would it be......uhhhh..........4.25?"

"Dare to dream, Ms. Higurashi." The teacher took one more critical glance at Kagome before turning her attention to another student and asking her for the correct answer.

Sighing, Kagome laid her head back down, closed her eyes and started to drift off again............................

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see her little Sota running toward her.

"Inu-Yasha was here earlier, but he left to look for you."

"What!!" Kagome screamed. "You let him leave, and run around Tokyo?!"

"Yes, but........."

"But nothing!!! Sota, I can't believe how irresponsible you are!!"

"But......"

"Sota how many times do I have to tell you, Inu-Yasha can't be allowed to just run around all over the city!!" Kagome was far to busy scolding Sota to see his eyes bug out at something behind her. Only when his mouth droppped open and he pointed did she notice something was amiss. "And what are you staring at?!" she demanded.

Still voiceless, Sota continued to point at whatever was behind her. Confused, Kagome turned to look behind her. A sharp gasp escaped from her as she saw not what, but who was standing behind her.

"Kagome," came the reply to her gasp.

Inu-Yasha. Ok, he was here but the question was how? He couldn't have gotten through the well not with all the seals she placed on it. But how did he get through? Maybe she should recheck with Gramps about the seal's effectiveness......yes that's what she'd do.....

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha spoke her name again, only he didn't sound annoyed like he usually did when she spaced out and he had to call her repeatedly to get her attention. No, instead he sounded resigned and grieved, yet determined. Kagome finally gave up in trying to ignore Inu-Yasha and met his gaze.

His eyes burned golden fire. The intensity of them told her of his unseen burdens and his determination to conquer them. But he couldn't do that without her help. It was almost like the time she had caught him with Kikyo and he tried to tell her something but couldn't voice it. Only last time he was trying to say goodbye, and if this was like last time, then that's what he came to say. He didn't need her help, Kagome convinced herself. No, he just wanted to say goodbye.

Disgusted, Kagome refused to look at Inu-Yasha any longer and turned from him. "If you want a goodbye, fine. Goodbye." When she didn't sense any movement behind her she continued, "But, if your expecting some kind of closure you won't get any from me."

"Kagome..."

"I mean it!! You won't get any closure or anything else from me! Not my forgiveness, not my love, and not our bab..." Kagome stopped at this point, remembering he probably didn't even know about the baby, so why bring it up? "Just stay away from me Inu-Yasha!!" She paused as the venom of betrayal and hatred seeped further into her conscious. "I hate you for what you did to me!!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay away from you. I...."

Turning around to rebuke him further, Kagome was suddenly blinded by a bright light coming from behind Inu-Yasha. Squinting in the light she saw what looked like tears cascading down his face.

"Kagome, I love..........."

But he never finished. It was as if suddenly he was a being swept up by a powerful wind that was determined to carry him away. And though it tore at her hair and clothes Kagome stayed firmly grounded. Despite what she had just said, Kagome felt instant regret as she saw Inu-Yasha being carried away and screamed his name in desperation. She fought against the wind as she attempted to run after him, but was knocked over by the gusts. Tears of frustration sprang to her eyes as she met his gaze.

"I'm coming for you!"

It was the only thing she heard him say before he disappeared into the light. "Inu-Yasha!" she cried again, before the wind and bright light overtook her senses and she could hear and feel nothing.

"Who's this Inu-Yasha guy you're calling for in your sleep?" asked a voice in the darkness.

"Uhhhhhhh, Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes to find herself looking up at her friend Eri. On second glance, she saw she was back in her Geometry class. Eri and herself were the only ones left in class. "Ummm..... Eri, where is everyone?"

Her friend smiled. "At lunch, silly. Ms. Justinano dismissed the class five minutes ago, only I had a dentist appointment and came in late. But by the time I arrived, you guys were already done with class." A devilish grin appeared on Eri's face. "However, I found you still here sleeping, and calling out someone named Inu-Yasha. That's a weird name. By the way, who is he?"

Kagome felt heat rise to her cheeks. "No one."

"Mmmmmm Hmmmmm."

"What, it's true Eri. He's no one special." Kagome said, still blushing.

"I'm sure he isn't. Pooooor Houjou. I wonder how he's gonna take it."

Kagome frowned."Take what?"

"You cheating on him with this Inu-Yasha."

"What?!?! I did not!!! I'm not even going out with him, Eri!!!" By now Kagome felt her whole face aflame.

"Calm down Kagome. I'm only teasing." Her friend said with a smile. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving."

Kagome smiled back. "Okay, let's go." They began to make their way down the hall.

"_I'm coming for you_."

"What?!" Kagome gasped.

"What, what?" Eri asked.

"Oh nothing. I thought I heard something."

"Kagome, maybe you should invest in Starbucks."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they sell lots and lots of caffeine, and you won't fall asleep in class again, and you won't hear voices from sleep deprivation."

They both giggled. Kagome glanced out the windows toward the sky as they walked pass them. "I'm _coming for you_, played over and over in her head. Did it mean what she thought it did? That Inu-Yasha said it just now and he was coming for her? How would he get through the well? Did he know she was pregnant? Yeah, she almost mentioned it in her dream. It was just a dream, right?

"Come on Kagome, let's take a Wacdonald's break!!

Kagome looked up from the window to see Eri already at the main entrance of the school.

"Coming!" She yelled.

There were so many questions and not enough answers.

A.N-Next chap. Inu-Yasha is in it, I promise. Not just in a dream sequence, either. I'll explain how he gets through the well and why he looked sooooo sad in Kagome's dream. Was it just a dream?

(A.N-Episode 47 if you wondered what incident Kag. was talking about)

(A.N-aka Mcdonalds in the Inuyasha series just without the lawsuit)


	3. Reality Check!

As Kagome and Eri entered Wacdonalds and ordered their food, a new song by Avirl Lavigne started to play over the speakers.

"_Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead. Was it __something I did? Was it something I said? Don't leave me hangin in a city so dead. Held up so high on such a breakable thread."_

"Oh!!! I love this song!!" exclaimed Eri.

"Great," came Kagome's response, dripping with sarcasm.

"Kagome, I thought you liked Avirl."

"Not in recent memory," Kagome snapped back.

Eri's eyes widened at Kagome's remark, "Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever."

Eri frowned as they took their food to a table. "Kagome what's up with you lately? One minute you're fine, the next your biting my head off. What gives?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm just.......you know................," she trailed off as music filled the void.

_ "You were all the things I thought I knew and I __thought we could be....."_

Eri's eyes widened again even bigger this time, "OH........." she said, then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Is it that time of the month, for you?"

Kagome glanced down at her fries, suddenly losing her appetite. "Sort of." She looked back up at Eri and said "It's bigger than my time of the month."

Confusion settled on Eri's face as she asked, "What's bigger then your time of the month?"

Kagome broke eye contact with Eri as tears welled up in her own. "Not having one, when your supposed to," she stated softly.

Eri's eyes really popped out this time. "What?! That's impossible! You'd have to be preg...." She stopped. "Kagome, are you pregnant?" she asked softy.

Tears threatened to trickle down Kagome's face as she nodded.

Eri's face softened. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry." She took her hand and gently patted it. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. Just let me know if you ever need anything."

A shaky, "Okay," was all Kagome could get out.

Eri glanced thoughtfully at her for a moment. "Does your mom know?"

"Not yet."

"Gramps?"

"No."

"Sota?"

"Not yet, but I figured I'd tell him first, of all my family."

Eri nodded, and looked over at the window, a sad smile playing across her face. "Well, here's your chance."

"Huh?" Kagome also looked over at the window, only to see Sota outside it, waving his arms like mad at her. "Sota?" Kagome ran outside, only stopping once she had reached her little brother. Slightly breathless, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome," her brother seemed on edge for some reason, "I came as fast as I could....."

"For what? What's wrong?" Concerned, Kagome started to feel somewhat ill.

"Inu-Yasha is here."

Oh, no. This was just like her dream, only it was really happening.

"How?" was all she could think to ask.

"I don't know. I just went outside to look for Buyo and he was in the yard."

"Is he still at the house?"

"No, he left before I did, to look for you."

"Great." This was just not her day. A nightmare at school and now another nightmare at Wacdonald's that happened to be real. But wait, she had sealed the well, so how did that darn half demon get through? "Sota, how did Inu-Yasha get through? I know I sealed the well."

Her little brother looked slightly baffled at the question, then his face lit up. "Oh yeah, Gramps removed them the other day when he was cleaning the Shrine."

"WHAT?!!!!" Kagome could've died right there.

"Kagome, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not going to be okay! Do you want to know why?"

"Ummmmm...........well................."

"I'll tell you why it's not going to be okay. Okay? One because I'm probably failing Geometry. Two, I'm not really on speaking grounds with anybody in our family."

"Yeah, I know you've been avoiding everyone lately........"

"Sota!!!"

"Sorry."

"And three, I pretty much hate Inu-Yasha and wish he would just curl up and die, and to top it alllllllllllllllllllll off , I'm pregnant!!!!"

"Your pregnant?" asked a voice from behind her, and it wasn't Sota.

"Look," she addressed the person behind her as she turned to face him. "I don't think it's any of your business..........," her voice trailed off as she realized who she was talking to. Now she seriously wished she could just curl up and die.

"Oh I think it is, Kagome." Inu-Yasha now stood in front of her, arms crossed. And boy, did he look pissed off.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh......" Kagome lost all speech and thinking capabilities at that moment, except for one coherent thought that still remained. 'Run, run for your life you fool,' it told her.

As if reading her mind, Inu-Yasha spoke. "Kagome, don't you dare think of running away," he warned.

Like she would listen to him. "Sorry," Kagome replied before running in the opposite direction from Inu-Yasha. "Sit!!!" she cried as she grabbed Sota by the arm and dragged him along.

"Kagome, slow down!!!" cried Sota.

"We can't, gotta keep going till we reach the subway!!"

"Why?"

"Only works on him for so long," she said breathlessly as she ran. Kagome practically flew over the coin collector and dragged Sota into the open sub-door.

"Kagome, where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Home?"

"No we can't. He'll be waiting for us there."

"Can't he just track your scent anyway?"

"Not if we keep riding different trains."

"Oh. How long are we going to ride this one?"

"I don't know yet," Kagome said softly as she sat down by the window. The train started to take off, and Sota sat down beside her, silently leaning against her. Kagome then realized she was hearing that Avril song playing again. It was coming from the set of headphones the girl sitting in front of her was wearing.

_ "He was everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to __be supposed to be but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just __fade away. All this time you were pretending so much for my Happy Ending."_

Kagome sighed softly while staring out the window at the passing scenery. Where was her Happy Ending?

A.N- Hey just a last minute thought. Do any of you guys watch Wolf's Rain?

If so did anyone catch the 9/19/04 12:30 A.M show? What was up with Darcia killing Hamona? I missed the three episodes before it and was totally lost. My cousin Andrea and I were like "Hey what a minute isn't she like his lover/wife/soul mate, so why did he just kill her?

Let me know, if you know.


	4. So we meet again

A.N.- Wow, I was so bad not updating for a looooong time. Sorry, I just got so busy, then I got sick to top it off. . . .Sorry.

Disclaimer: No Brainer. Special thanks once again to Andi and Andrea or should I say Allihandra. Story dedicated to my cousin Andreaand all you guys who read and review!! Thanks to all you guys who answered my question about Wolf's Rain!!!!

Random thoughts: Why did Johnathan Swift feel the need to write Gulliver's Travels? I love Chocolate. Starbucks is great and their Chai Tea Latte is addictive. Bill Gates is evil. (Hehe Adrienne).

A few things or. . .err hurdles in my story were recently brought to my attention. For example, Kagome's age. (She's only 15). But all the consequences of this hurdle will be resolved.

Sorry this took so long, but my beta has been incredibly busy and just recently checked over this chapter.

After several hours of riding the subway, exhaustion had set in and both Sota and Kagome were ready to go home. Inu-Yasha be darned. Looking up at the next stop, she decided that be their exit. "Come on Sota, let's get off here." Kagome stiffled a yawn as she got off the train.

"But Kagome, we're no where near home."

"So? We can walk."

"But it's over five miles!"

"Quit being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby, and hey, I'm not the one having a baby."

Stung, Kagome snapped back. "Yeah, well that's because you're a guy, idiot!" Silence ensued, as they walked home. Sota finally broke the non-verbal disquiet.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." No reply came, so he continued. "Are you okay? Are you going to cry or anything?"

A sad giggle escaped Kagome's lips. "No, I'm not going to try, Sota. I'll be fine."

Sota frowned at this, and looked genuinely concerned. "Are you sure you're going to be ok, Sis? I mean, you are having a baby for Pete's sake."

Kagome sighed, stopped walking, and came to rest on the curb. It was several minutes before she spoke to Sota, who was sitting next to her. "Yeah, I am having a baby, but for the most part, I try not to think about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's too scary to think about. It's like some kind of nightmare that doesn't end. Now, with Inu-Yasha here looking for me, it's even worse."

Sota frowned. "How?"

"Well, now that he knows about the baby, he'll probably spend the next seven months being my second shadow."

"Damn right I will!" came from a certain pissed-off someone.

Speak of the devil, Kagome thought. Inu-Yasha stood in the middle of the street glaring Kagome down. "Don't even think of sitting me again, wench."

Normally, this would have served as an incentive for Kagome to do just that. But the way Inu-Yasha was acting, she didn't want to take her chances. "You're coming home with me," he stated. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Kagome mulled over that last statement. Now wait a minute. Who does he think he is anyway?

"No way," Kagome grated out, "I'm not going anywhere with you." She said as she defiantly stuck her chin out.

"Yes, you are." Inu-Yasha's voice was calm enough, but Kagome saw his eyes flash blood red - just like, they did all those times when he turned full demon. With that, he gripped her arm firmly and tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring her shriek of surprise.

Kagome decided not to say anything, fearing it might push Inu-Yasha too far. Only when she remembered her little brother did she say, "Inu-Yasha we can't leave Sota here, alone."

"No really, I thought I was just going to leave the kid here. What kind of demon do you think I am, woman?!"

"Do I really have answer that?"

"No, not with your sharp tongue."

"Really? Last time I checked, my tongue was fine. And if I remember correctly, you thought so, too."

"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha snapped, though a faint pink tinged his cheeks. With that, he grabbed Sota, threw him on his back and jumped onto the nearest street light. The trip back to the shrine was in silence. Kagome was to busy fuming to notice Inu-Yasha glancing at her every few seconds, with a worried look on his face, but Sota did.

When they got to the shrine Inu-Yasha informed Kagome he'd give her a few minutes to pack before they left, to "go home." With that, he told her he would be waiting by the well in the meantime. Kagome, however, had other ideas.

"I'm not leaving, Sota. I don't care what he says," Kagome huffed to her brother after she dragged him in the house and to her room.

"Yes you will."

"No, I won't!"

"Kagome, he's worried about you."

"Yeah right. He's probably too caught up with Kikyo to even care about me. Two-timing, jerk of a boyfriend!"

"He came back though."

"He just doesn't want to admit defeat." Kagome stated nonchalantly, "He's always been like that."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think."

Kagome frowned. "Are you my therapist, or my little brother?"

Sota smiled. "Both."

Kagome smirked. "Yeah, well for my sake try to act like a kid and not a little adult. It's weird when you don't."

Sota walked to the window and glanced out. "You should probably get going Kagome, Inu-Yasha's waiting." Kagome was about to argue when Sota interrupted her. "Just go Kagome, I think he really does care about you. He just doesn't know who to show it."

Kagome sighed and flopped on her bed. "I'm afraid."

Sota turned from the window, concern etched on his face. "Of what?"

Staring up at the ceiling Kagome replied. "Of Inu-Yasha. Of life. This baby." Sitting up suddenly, fear flittered across Kagome's features. "What if he is only acting like he cares because I'm pregnant?"

Just then a voice from outside yelled up, "Oi, Kagome! I want to leave sometime in my lifetime!"

Kagome groaned. "Are you sure he cares about me, Sota?"

Sota smiled. "Mmmm-hmmm." He glanced out the window again and said, "I got homework. I'll catch you later Sis," and left. Heaving another sigh, Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and started throwing a different assortment of clothing in it. She was packing her personal essentials when a knock on her door sounded. Thinking it to be Inu-Yasha, she threw open her door.

"What?! I said I was coming!"

"Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked. "What's going on? Are you leaving with Inu-Yasha, again?" Embarrassed by her sudden outburst, Kagome turned away to pack some of her favorite CD's.

"Um, yeah mom. Inu-yasha heard a jewel rumor and thought we should investigate."

"Oh. How long will you be gone?"

"Not sure. A couple weeks," Kagome snuck a glance at her mom to see her reaction. She didn't look upset or annoyed, just thoughtful.

"Alright, sweetheart. I did want to talk to you about what's been bothering you lately, since you don't seem to talk to me anymore."

Chagrined, Kagome looked away. "Oh that. Well I have been pretty tied down with school work, but I promise we'll talk when we get back. . . about everything."

Kagome's mother nodded, and smiled. "Have fun dear," she said as she kissed Kagome on the cheek and left the room.

"I doubt it," Kagome sighed. She finally finished packing and with great effort, put the pack on her back. She walked out of her room and whispered, "Here I come Inu-Yasha, ready or not."


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry to all you who thought this was a chapter update, it's not. I just thought it be nice if not polite, to inform the following of this story, that I'm placing it on a hiatus. Not forever, mind you. Life is getting really hectic. It's my senior year of high school. My inspiration for this story, my cousin, and I are no longer on speaking grounds. And since I always bounced ideas off of her because she's been thebigger fan, I now find myself in a rut. But I promise, I will update this story, soon! I just need to find my muse!


End file.
